Navigation of maritime vessels typically requires accessing and processing numerous independent streams of data. The geographical position of the vessel, weather, wind speed and direction, tide and current speed, the relation of the position of the vessel to charted surface and subsurface features, measured depth of the water beneath the vessel, speed of the vessel, and the position, bearing, and speed of other vessels are just a few examples of the information that may be processed to allow an individual to safely navigate a maritime environment. A vessel operator may use multiple instruments, charts, and visual information to obtain the necessary information describing a dynamic maritime environment. Sometimes, it can be challenging for the vessel operator to synthesize such data from these multiple sources, and correlate this data with the actual view of the surroundings of the vessel.